


She waited for him

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, ladies and gentlemen: curiosity killed the cat, Karen Gillan could vouch to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She waited for him

It was not Karen's fault. Seriously, it wasn't! It had all started out innocently: scribbled notes on the margins of the scripts, Matt's, that looked like some code out of Da Vinci's code, Matt's face pensive at the oddest times, usually before scribbling away. 

Yes, ladies and gentlemen: curiosity killed the cat, Karen Gillan could vouch to that. 

Matt was an artist, it was one of the things Karen appreciated the most about her co-star, so it was only natural - or so she had reasoned with herself - to want to know more. It was for pure working related reasons that Matt's script ended up in her bag at the end of that day, while Matt wasn't looking.

It was just a few lines here and there, some of them didn't make any sense. What was, "When e. looked at a. r. i. h. e. he felt something unfamiliar, scary" or "s. m. h. f. alive, young, innocent" ?

And what or, rather, who was shewaitedforhim ?

Karen was persistent though, even if she felt lightly guilty for lying to Matt when he texted her about the script.   
"I lost my script."

"Bugger"

"Have you seen it somewhere before leaving?"

"Not a clue, maybe you forgot it in your trailer?"

"Maybe. G'night, Kaz"

So she did spend hours trying to decipher both Matt handwriting and what it definitely wasn't notes for the script, she managed to put the script in Matt's trailer, without anyone noticing, and she kept observing. Not that it was such a hardship, looking at Matt, was part of her job...and no, she absolutely did not day dream about Matt's hands or eyes.   
Matt was a friend, a good friend, a fantastic actor and co-star, but that was about it.  
She kept repeating those words, everyday, her personal mantra, because...just because!  
She was entitled to say whatever she wanted to say, so her brain could go and take a hike as far as she was concerned.  
Besides, she had a mission: find out what Matt was up to.  
That cat had probably been full in denial and curious about a fellow cat, she was thinking now, as she blinked once more in front of the computer screen.  
"Have you tried google, genius?" 

Four words, totally unrelated to anything, said by a crew member, that day, had been an epyphany for Karen. She had connected the dots, and yes she might have been distracted by other things before...observing a costar might have some side effects - shut up! It could! - but once she had typed "shewaitedforhim" and "Doctor Who" in the search box...things had started to make sense.  
A weird, surreal sense...but sense nevertheless.

~ She made him feel young, there was something in the way she looked at him, in the implicit trust she showed him, that humbled him, that made him feel worthy.   
There was something in the way she smiled, in how their bodies always found a way to gravitate toward each other's, that made him stop, think, wish.   
If...  
If things were different, if things weren't so bloody complicated, if it weren't so easy to forget how things were supposed to be, if...if...if... ~  
Those were what in fan lingo were called "fan-fictions". and there were a lot of them. As in a daze, Karen clicked another link, empatizing with the infamous cat of the old saying.  
~ For just one moment he allowed himself to feel, to react: her body pressed again his, her lips soft - a light aftertaste of mint of coffee in her hot breath - her soft curves fit so perfectly against his. Million of words, in every language he knew, all the reasons in the world, in the universe, not to kiss her back. Yet his hands, for just one moment - and he knew how long a moment could really be, could he not? - cradled her face, and he kissed her back.  
She tasted like home...it was as simple as that. And he couldn't, wouldn't risk losing that. Ever.  
He would smile, crack jokes, watch her...and forget that single moment. He could do that. ~

Part of Karen was finding the whole thing hilarious, her costar was writing stories about their characters...because they didn't live, breathe, dreamt of the characters they played, 9 months a year. Another part, though, the one that kept clicking through shewaitedforhim's livejournal, was confused.  
Very, very confused.  
~ She had a way to make the hours flow by. Amy could talk and talk for hours, about everything...and nothing, she could turn silent, almost maudlin, stare into distance and he would wonder, trying to decipher her thoughts, trying to get closer, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.   
She had a way to make him smile, first thing in the morning, when her face greeted him, a witty comeback on her lips and her eyes twinkling. He wasn't supposed to take notice of all those things, he wasn't supposed to look forward to most of them; their roles were supposed to be crystal clear, cut and dried...and simple.  
But when things had ever been simple for him?~

Her confusion reached a new, embarassing level while she continued reading some of the other stories. Matt hadn't described sex, thank God, but...there was something about those stories, something that didn't sit right with her...and it wasn't the fact that apparently Matt loved the idea of Amy and the Doctor together - he hadn't been very subtle in his acting choices in that regard, either - and he loved it so much that he wrote stories about it.  
No, it was something else...something Karen couldn't put her fingers on...something that prompted her heart to speed up for a second, when she opened another link.

~ Her hand was warm in his, the stars impossibly bright, turning into something else...into the vision of a genius, and he could almost hear her soft intake of breath, while the night around them crystallized into something he would always, always remember.   
Hope, desires, love...like in a painting of a mad genius all meshed together forming something else...something he could not ignore any longer. 

She was sheepish when they eventually stood, nibbling at her lower lip, her eyes so big and for a moment, before he remembered their roles, what was right to do, he stood a bit closer than necessary to her, a smile tugging at his lips, words fighting on the tip of his tongue.   
He cracked a joke, to break the moment, feeling impossibly young and, at the same time, the oldest being in the universe.  
"We should probably..." She said, something in her voice that prompted him to swallow as he nodded.  
"We probably should..." He said nodding. ~

Karen blinked once twice at those words; she recalled that moment, that night...she recalled holding Matt's hands for however many takes it had taken to shoot the scenes, the grass under them soft and warm, their imagination working for them, and then, something had happened...something that she had convinced herself it had been all in her head, while still being in Amy's - what, Matt wasn't the only one making acting choices! - 

Her eyes filled with tears as she read the last lines in the document 

~ a/n: "So many things that keep, that keep me underground. So many words that I, that I can never find...~

That cat? Curiosity had swept it on its ass, left it on the ground and if it happened to be ginger and kind of in love with her costar?  
Yes, total coincidence.  
Words...so many, words flashing in Karen's mind as she grabbed the keys to her car, left her flat and   
and found herself driving, in the middle of the night, with a short black peacoat above her pajamas, her heart hammering in her throat and those eyes and that fond look in them, replying over and over in her head, making her smile...making her run toward ...his flat.

Later, much later, she would try and remember how she had got there, in one piece no less, how she had managed to get into his apartment building and how she managed not to wake everyone.  
Later, much later, she would still remember Matt's surprised face, his mussed hair, the way he gasped in surprise when she closed the distance between them and enveloped him in a bear hug.  
They would bicker about who had kissed the other first, about who had closed the door of his flat and who had managed to undress the other first.  
Later, much much later they talked, skin to skin, limbs still entwined, hearts pounding and smiles on their faces.

"What just happened?" Matt asked.

Karen smiled, tracing the lines of his face, the contours of his lips with her pads, memorizing every line, every crease. "She waited for him..."

Matt groaned, "I knew it!"

"But...he waited for her to get a clue"

Matt's smile was blinding, before he kissed.

"Matt?" she said as they broke apart.

"What, Kaz?"

"You write a NC17, I will have your head on a platter!"

Later, much much later, she'd find out that maybe, just maybe, Matt might have another account, but when it happened, it was too late, she was already a fan. 

~fin


End file.
